The Grimm Brothers (NaLu)
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: What happens as Natsu and Lucy (NaLu) become closer and realize through life & Death circumstances how they really feel about each other. Can a single mission really make them realize how much they need each other?
1. Chapter 1

The Grimm Brothers

What happens when the Grimm brothers come to town, twins with the abilities of those people have only heard in fairy tales! Read as Lucy, Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail team face the wrath of the Fairy Tale magic users, Grimm Brothers.

(A/N: As an addition to the summery for those NaLu supporters, Watch as Lucy is attacked with a sleeping curse! Additionally, this story relates to just after the Tenrou Island 7 year stasis arc. Obviously my story has some small factors changed from the original series but it fits with the fiction ^_^)

* * *

Natsu and the team had just returned from their first mission after being suspended in a 7-year stasis. They had chosen a lower reward mission, of course Natsu had kicked up a fuss about this decision, but the truth was that they were now 7 years behind everyone else and they needed to train and get back into shape. Though they hadn't felt the movement of time, the world had still spun and they were in dire need of training and regaining their skills.

"I told you it would be too easy!" Natsu complained with his arms crossed over his chest as the team walked into the new/grungy Guildhall.

"Yes you did Natsu… But burning the entire field of sheep wasn't what the client asked… Now we've returned with no reward and travelled for nothing…" Lucy sighed.

The Job was to assist the farmer in the harvest of the sheep's wool, to sheer them and collect the wool. Of course Natsu didn't listen properly and just assumed that the sheep were too hot and needed their coats removed…

"Aw come on Luce… I'm sorry you didn't get paid…" Natsu said as Lucy brushed past him clearly pissed off with him.

"Don't bother Natsu, what's done is done" Erza put her hand on his shoulder, be it firmly which caused Natsu to whimper and tense up a bit, Erza was clearly holding a grudge. "We can find another job and head off tomorrow, that way Lucy can make rent and we can train some more" Erza walked to the bar where Lucy had already ordered a drink, Erza followed and ordered her favourite dessert, Strawberry cheese cake.

Natsu slumped his shoulders and head, feeling bad for going overboard but also hoping that his previous opinion, that they don't need to warm up, was proven. Gray stood next to Natsu and sighed "Don't let it get to you flame head, just try not to burn anything else until the next mission okay?" He grumbled and was about to go over to the girls when Natsu grabbed his shoulder. As usual another fight broke out in the guild and left Lucy miserable at the bar.

Erza had joined the fight after her cake was smashed.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked leaning on other side of the bar and looking at the celestial mages sorrowed expression.

"The mission was a failure thanks to Natsu's impatience and inability to listen…" she sighed and nursed the last bit of her drink. "He said sorry and I forgive him… I understand that it's frustrating having to start from square one after all that time we missed… But still" she finished her drink and lay her head on her arms on the bar. "There was a key as a reward other than the money…" She mumbled, Mira heard her and smiled softly.

"Oh I see" Mira hummed before grabbing something from under the bar and presenting it to Lucy "This might cheer you up though~ it came in the mail this morning" Mira handed the small package to Lucy along with a note.

The note read:

 _To the Fairy Tail Wizards,_

 _Though your assistance resulted in a loss in profit, I am still grateful for those who helped clean up the mess afterward._

 _Therefore, I have sent you the additional key as a thank you, I have no use for it and I noticed that one of you possessed celestial magic. This key is useless to me so I reward this key to her as thanks for collecting all the unburnt wool._

 _Yours Thankfully,_

 _Farmer Milford._

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly opened the small package to find a silver key! "It's the Key of the wolf! Lupus!" She shouted and raised the key in the air before hugging it to her chest, she thanked Mira, making the latter smile happily in return. Over excited and her mood completely flipped, Lucy jumped off the bar stool and outside of the guild to make a contract with the new spirit.

When she had shouted from the bar in excitement the fight had completely stopped and everyone looked at her, all eyes following her out of the building. "See! I told you it would be fine in the end!" Natsu grinned widely, earning him a punch in the cheek from Gray "Idiot". The fight resumed.

Outside Lucy took her stance and thrust the key in front of her, turning it slightly as she chants "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the wolf, Lupus!"

There was a bright golden glow and before her stood a tall well-built man, with black hair that flowed down to his mid-back, pale skin with glowing, yellow slit eyes, and fangs protruding his lips. He wore black, ripped skinny jeans, and a vest top of the same colour, however, there were red jewels pattered along the rim, he also wore black leather DM boots. His fingernails were also black and pointed like claws, finally a black fur tail that was long and thick connected to his lower back.

He knelt on one knee and bowed respectfully "My lady, how may I be of service to someone as fine as you" He spoke with a soft but low tone, his eyes never leaving hers.

Lucy smiled softly and took his hand, having him stand "Please, do not bow, I treat my spirits as equals, you are not lesser than me" She told him to his surprised, he blinked but nodded "Thank you Miss"

"Call me Lucy~"

"Miss Lucy then" He smiled.

"If you wish, I would like to make a contract with you, when are you free and what are you abilities?" she asked, ready to listen.

"I would be happy to make a contract with you my lady, I am free at all times except the day of the full moon" He informed "you can call me during the lunar cycle, however, I have a much powerful form during that time, which could be effective in emergency situations, nonetheless, it would drain you of your magical power" he warned. Lucy took a mental note of that, also thinking that with additional training she could learn to summon his stronger form without an extensive magic depletion.

"I understand, I will keep those details in mind" She smiled before he continued.

"My magical abilities are mostly combat and offensive magic, however, I do possess a merging ability during the lunar cycle" He told her, this merging ability caught her interest, as she had never heard of that kind of magic before.

"Merging ability? I've never heard of this, could you explain further?" she asked politely.

He obliged "Yes Miss Lucy, As I had explained before, this ability would result in major power depletion, unless of course you were to unlock your second origin of power within and train with me" He told her, confirming her earlier thoughts. "The merging power allows my wolf form to merge with your form, giving you all my strength and abilities. So long as I am inside of you and merged with your spirit your magic will not deplete, however, as soon as our spirits separate, the magic and abilities used will create a huge strain on your body" He finished, she took a deep breath, half excited to someday try that out and other half nervous as that is a lot of power.

"I see, thank you for telling me and I will be sure to call on you when I need your assistance" she smiled, he returned the smile softly before disappearing back to the celestial world in a flash of gold light.

Happy with having collected another key and spiritual contract Lucy returned to the guildhall, the fighting had finally seized and everyone was sat around eating, drinking and laughing.

Natsu noticed Lucy come in and ran to her from the request board with paper in hand "Lucy! How did the contract go? Who did you get again? Oh! I found another request mission we can do! It's simple-ish but better than the last one and I promise to be good, so pleaassseeee can we go? I really promise to be good! Oh and I'm sorry for last time, I would have held back if I knew it was the key you were after" he ranted so fast Lucy could barely keep up.

"U-Umm…" Is all she could get out, her expression a mixture of confused and entertained, "Natsu slow down" she giggled softly.

Natsu realised then that he was over-excited and blushed a little in embarrassment before taking a step back and clearing his throat.

"Did you make a new contract?" he first asked with that sweet smile Lucy loved.

"I did, with the spirit of the Wolf, he's called Lupus, a combat spirit mostly" she informed Natsu, who in turn widened his eyes with amazement "Wow". Lucy couldn't help but giggle again, only imagining what was going through Natsu's mind. Though Natsu had a muscular physique and she knew he would grow into a great man, she still loved that there was a childish side to him, this made him pure and determined, not to mention protective, especially toward her lately.

"Natsu" she spoke to get his head out of the clouds "you said you found us a new job? Oh, and I forgive you by the way, I know how frustrating it has been for all of us" she asked and explained.

Accepting but ignoring the latter of Lucy's words, wanting to keep the moment cheery, he answered the question "Yeah! Look~" he passed her the poster. "It's a job in the next town over, apparently there are two wizards from an unknown guild causing trouble and have already put 3 woman in a comatose state" he told her. Lucy's eyes widened, at this point the rest of Team Natsu had joined the conversation "They are all in coma's? But how?" she asked looking at Natsu who shrugged in reply.

"They must have some serious magic to do that… but why all woman?" Gray added to the conversation.

"Let's head out in the morning and find out" Erza added.

Calling it a night, Lucy, Erza and Gray went home to prepare for the next morning, however, Gajeel and Levy called out for Natsu before he could leave.

"What's up?" Natsu asked as he sat at the table opposite the lovebirds, Gajeel was sat with a protective arm around Levy's waist as she was sat next to him. She had a new scar on her lower neck by her shoulder of teeth marks, a bite, and the mark of a silver dragon in the centre that Natsu noticed, he'd never seen it before "Levy what's that?" he asked pointing at it. Levy blushed and Gajeel chuckled.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about" Gajeel smirked, Levy cleared her throat and glanced at Gajeel before turning back to Natsu, who was blinking in confusion. Natsu quickly put his hands up not wanting to fight Gajeel right now, especially if it involved his mate. "I-I didn't do it!" Natsu defended himself; this caused Levy to laugh and Gajeel to hit Natsu on the head.

"Idiot!..."

"Ow!..." Natsu complained.

"We know you didn't do this, Natsu" Levy giggled before continuing, "We noticed that you have been acting strange lately"

Natsu blinked and tilted his head, clearly confused and unknowing of his latest behaviour "Huh? I don't think I have" he hummed in thought.

Gajeel rolled his eyes "We are talking about your behaviour towards Lucy" he clarified, but Natsu still looked clueless, if not more confused. Gajeel sighed roughly causing Levy to rub his upper arm in comfort before taking over, Levy was more patient then her dragon slayer boyfriend.

"Natsu, Listen to me" she started, "What do you know of Dragon Slayer instincts?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think so far in the review section ^_^

I don't think Lucy will be using Lupus in this story but if you'd like I could add their partnership in a different story, same universe but further along the timeline maybe, when she starts training with him hmmm, could be interesting.

I just wanted her to have a new key, I have no idea if he is a real one haha I made it up XD I'm still working my way through the Fairy Tail anime at the mo so bare with me if I get any details wrong (Or just assume I'm making up my own details :P)

I should be uploading fairly regularly as I have a load of free time at the moment and I'm in the mood for writing ^_^

Enjoy and Fav if you want more~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Gajeel rolled his eyes "We are talking about your behaviour towards Lucy" he clarified, but Natsu still looked clueless, if not more confused. Gajeel sighed roughly causing Levy to rub his upper arm in comfort before taking over, Levy was more patient then her dragon slayer boyfriend._

" _Natsu, Listen to me" she started, "What do you know of Dragon Slayer instincts?" she asked._

* * *

Natsu looked at Levy before pursing his lips in thought "Well, I know that they are powerful and resonate with our own desires, but that's about it" he told them.

Levy nodded "And what about details about mating, and or, finding your mate?" she asked.

Natsu's face turned into a tomato, not expecting that to be thrown at him "U-Umm… I… I never really let Igneel talk about that stuff cuz I was young and I didn't really care much for that information" he truthfully replied, awkwardly scratching his cheek.

Levy nodded her head and glanced at Gajeel before looking back at Natsu "I thought as much"

"Why are you asking me that anyway?" The fire dragon slayer asked, ready to just run away from this entire situation.

"We ask because we've noticed the way you've been acting around Lucy lately" Levy told him.

"Yeah dude, your protective instincts have been overloading when it comes to Lucy" Gajeel added, Natsu shrugged "So what? She's my best friend! I promised I'd never let anything happen to her" he pouted, completely oblivious to where this conversation was headed.

Levy giggled softly before connecting the dots for Natsu "I'm going to teach you something about Dragon instincts that Gajeel taught me" She smiled; Natsu nodded slightly intrigued. "Dragon slayers have only one mate in the world, and I'm talking about a romantic mate" she clarified so Natsu could keep up "When that dragon slayer finds their mate a feeling overcomes them, like a heat wave, sometimes they understand why, but sometimes they don't, either way, when they feel that wave for someone that is the dragon instincts telling them that they have found their life time romantic partner" Levy told him.

Natsu looked at them both before finally landing his gaze on Gajeel "that happened to you too?" he asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Too?" Levy asked with a raised brow.

Natsu nodded "That feeling you described, I've felt it, I felt it the first time I met Lucy, I though it just meant that Igneel was near by…" he said sadly, kind of focusing on the wrong thing. However, while Levy looked at Gajeel, Natsu finally realised what they were telling him. His eyes widened as far as they could go and his cheeks blushed a deep scarlet. "A-Are you telling me that Lucy is my… My mate" he whispered the last part not wanting anyone else to overhear.

Levy just laughed softly and Gajeel rolled his eyes "Yes flame head" he sighed. "I felt that wave hit me so hard when I first met Levy… I ignored it at first but after I had hurt her… I felt such pain and loss… It was killing me, so I had to find a way to make it up to her" Gajeel told Natsu but his sorrowful eyes stuck to Levy's, still having a hard time forgiving himself for that, even though Levy forgave him long ago.

Natsu nodded his head, remembering those terrible days… he then couldn't help a growl rumble in his chest "you hurt Lucy too…" he grumbled, Gajeel looked at him apologetically.

"Yeah… I know… I'm sorry, I'd take it back of I could dude, I swear" Gajeel apologised and Natsu calmed slightly but just sat there for a few moments thinking about Lucy and the times they have been together, the way he feels for her and how he needed to protect her…

After a few minutes of silence passed he stood up "Thank you for telling me this, I'll probably come back after my mission to ask some more questions once this has sunk in" he smiled widely.

The two lovebirds nodded in unison and watched Natsu practically skip out of the door, meeting Happy at the doorway; who had waited for his fire dragon buddy.

 _The Next Morning~_

Everyone met at the train station at 8am, all but Erza and Happy looked like they hadn't slept in a week.

"Why is it none of you look rested?" Erza asked, her large luggage trolley in tow.

"I dunno, still tired from Natsu's antics?" Gray answered questionably.

"Oi!" Natsu growled before sighing, not possessing the energy to fight "not looking forward to the train ride… also I was up all night just thinking about something" he answered with a yawn.

"Nightmares…" Lucy answered, also with a yawn thanks to Natsu, the latter looked at Lucy with a slight expression of worry "Nightmares?" he asked stepping closer to her, this act caught Erza and Gray's attention, causing them to look at each other puzzled, they had also noticed Natsu's recent possessiveness over Lucy, everyone had but Lucy herself and Happy, with an exception of Natsu, as he was now fully aware.

Lucy smiled tiredly at Natsu and waved off the subject "Don't worry, it was nothing, just annoying because it kept waking me up" she told him as they all entered the train.

Throughout the ride Natsu was incapacitated, while the others played card games to ward off boredom.

Once at their destination the team went to an Inn in the centre of town and bought two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. It didn't take long for them to unpack and be ready to meet in the restaurant downstairs for lunch.

It was an open buffet, all you can eat; of course Natsu took full advantage of that, bringing two mountains of food to their table on large plates.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that?" Gray asked with wide eyes, the others imitated his expression as they all looked towards Natsu who was currently non-the-wiser as he scoffed down his food.

Later that afternoon they went to see the mayor of the town, the client whom had originally requested this job. Once all sat down in his office they begun the briefing.

"Thank you so much for coming, for the past two weeks we have found 3 women unconscious and unable to wake up, unfortunately that toll went up to 4 last night" he told them sadly, they gasped and returned sorrowful looks, before nodding and letting the mayor continue. "The two men are known as the Grimm Brothers, they aren't from any guild, in fact, I think those two work as freelancers in a family business sort of thing from what information I have gathered. They both wear a mark of a bird with a crown above it, but it looks to have been branded in to their skin" he explained "I don't know where they have been staying but they come to town every night and insist on either work or battle to increase their abilities… anyone that refuses… well… you know what happened to them…" he finished and lowered his head.

"The Mayor looks exhausted" Lucy pointed out quietly, everyone nodded in agreement before Erza spoke up.

"Not to worry Mayor, we will strategize and have these two dealt with by the end of tonight" she told him confidently with a smile. In return the Mayor thanked her and the team before letting them leave to do as Erza had said.

The group went back to the hotel, to the girls' room to relax, have privacy away from strangers that may eavesdrop, and to come up with a plan of action tonight.

* * *

Chapter 2! Some answers for Natsu's behaviour and the current mission the team have sent themselves on~ what will happen 0-0 you wont have to wait long to find out~ ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

_The group went back to the hotel, to the girls' room to relax, have privacy away from strangers that may eavesdrop, and to come up with a plan of action tonight._

* * *

Lucy and Erza were sat on their beds while the guys took the sofa as they discussed their attack tonight.

"So how are we gunna do this?" Gray asked glancing at Natsu, the pink haired mage had his eyes on Lucy unknowingly as Gray asked, suddenly tearing his gaze away when Gray nudged his arm with his elbow. Natsu blinked before clearing his throat "Ummm… Well when they come to town we destroy them" he nodded seeming proud with his plan, but the others simply rolled their eyes "W-What?" Natsu looked around at everyone confused.

"We can't destroy them, we need to know how to wake the girls up" Erza clarified.

"We also need to figure out a way to find them, I doubt they _want_ to be found" Lucy added, she glanced at Natsu and noticed that his eyes were locked on to hers, this intense look in Natsu's eyes made Lucy shiver and look away, not out of disgust or neglect but out of light embarrassment and fluster.

After a few moments of thinking and occasional glances between Natsu and Lucy, Happy spoke up "I can fly around tonight and see if I can spot them? My cat Exceed eye's work well in darkness~" he spoke proudly, Erza and Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Good idea, you can carry a communication lacrima with you to let us know their location, we should split up into pairs if they decide to spit up, Lucy and I will take one, Natsu and Gray, you take the other one, okay?" Erza planned and ordered. The boys just nodded their heads, not wanting to oppose Erza's orders.

With that, the boys left to prepare and freshen up before the battle, meanwhile the girls had decided to take a bath together, as the tub was huge, big enough to fit both. They sat in the bubbly, hot water and soaked in silence.

Erza was the first to break that silence "Hey Lucy, have you noticed the way Natsu's been lately, especially around you?" she asked, curious if Lucy had noticed or not.

Lucy blushed faintly and looked down a little before nodding "Yeah… I've noticed… I mean he's always been protective of his friends and cares for them… but lately, especially after Extalia… He's been looking at me intensely, like he is looking for an answer he desperately needs and the answer is somewhere on my face…" she answered before looking up at Erza who was nodding and combing out her red locks with her fingers.

"Yes… not only that but he has been protecting you to a greater extent lately and checking up on you, it's like he feels agitated if he leaves your side" she chuckles, Lucy pouts, clearly embarrassed. Lucy wasn't stupid, the thought of Natsu having feelings for her had gone through her mind a few times but she didn't want to make herself believe it… As last time she thought that it backfired terribly…

Erza could see that Lucy had the same inkling as her but was restraining it "Hmm… Well Natsu did mention that you were close to being executed in Extalia… Maybe the thought of you dying put him on edge?" she tried to reason, not wanting to just express that Natsu loved Lucy. The last thing Erza wanted was to have Lucy distracted in her own thoughts later tonight, that could put Lucy and herself in danger, but more so Lucy. And if her womanly instincts were correct, Natsu would surely regress to depression if anything were to happen to the blonde mage.

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, Gray had been watching Natsu for 20 minutes. Gray was ready for the battle, so he'd just turned on the TV and sat back, glancing at Natsu now and then. Happy had decided to take a nap before the battle and was curled up on the bed.

Natsu, however, after washing up and changing, just paced back and forth as if in deep thought and as if something was agitating him intensely.

"Dude!..." Gray called out to the pink haired dragon slayer, to get his attention and to have him stop pacing. "Seriously Natsu, what's wrong with you? You look like you're in pain when you think" Gray smirked. Natsu looked at the ice wizard and just scowled at his remark before pacing again "Maybe I should go and check up on the girls to see if they are ready or not" Natsu suggested, hoping Gray would think it was a good idea.

He did not.

Gray turned off the TV and sat up in his chair "Okay Natsu, what the hell is going on with you?" he asked, fully ready to have a once in a life time guy to guy chat.

Natsu looked at him, his arms crossed and fidgeting with his sleeve "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we left the girls 20 minutes ago, the battle won't begin for another 2 hours… and you've been super agitated ever since we left Erza and Lucy" He told him, noticing Natsu's flinch at Lucy's name. "Is there something you wanna get off your chest Natsu? Seriously, no joke, no games, no fights, If you wanna talk then I'm all ears" Gray said in a soft voice, wanting to know what's been going on, having a faint idea but wanting to hear it from Natsu.

After a few more paces Natsu finally sat still on the edge of his bed and looked down as he played with his scarf, not want to look at his rival as he spoke from the heart.

"Levy and Gajeel spoke to me yesterday… they had a similar question…" he started, Gray nodded silently in return and waited for Natsu to continue "They explained to me how Gajeel's dragon instincts work and how Levy was his life time mate… How dragons have only one romantic partner in their lifetime…" he spoke nervously, his face becoming hotter and redder by the second.

"And… Well…" Natsu didn't have time to finish before Gray spoke for him.

"Lucy is your mate?" the room became silent, so much so you could cut the air with a knife. After a moment Natsu nodded his head making Gray smile happily "Well that's great isn't it? I could see the way you look at Lucy and how you've become unable to be apart from her" he said enthusiastically finally knowing the truth about his buddy and rival.

Except, Natsu didn't look happy…

"What is it that's bothering you if not that? Do you not want her and this dragon instinct is making you feel something you don't want to feel?" Gray asked, trying to figure it out as he guessed Natsu wasn't open to sharing much more.

The fire Dragon Slayer shook his head "No… I really like Lucy… Gajeel told me that when you see your mate for the first time a heat washes over you… that happened to me when I met her… and the closer our bond becomes the more protective I feel over her… I love her Gray" he finally admitted looking up at the smiling ice wizard.

"That's great buddy! But that doesn't answer my first question… What has you so agitated?" he asked once more, letting Natsu take a breath and clear his throat.

"I just… I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't feel the same way… I mean… If she doesn't then okay, I just want her to have the happiest life possible! And if that means staying her friend then so be it" He explained "But… When I saw Gajeel and Levy… Gajeel had mark her as his own… he was at the happiest place a dragon slayer could be at… and well…" He sighed and looked down; again Gray finished his sentence.

"You want that feeling too…"

Natsu nodded and sighed "Gajeel said that he felt complete… when they… well… when he marked her, but also when she returned his feelings"

"Well you never know Natsu, Lucy might feel the same way about you" Gray exclaim trying to cheer up his roommate. Natsu shook his head "I've seen the way she looks at guys she's interested in… her heart beats faster, her face heats up… she looked at Laxus and you, and had those reactions… but never towards me…"

Gray didn't know how to respond, Laxus he understood; he was an attractive man and physically very fit. But himself?! That didn't sound right… "Natsu, I think you're wrong buddy… Lucy would never look at me that way, she's like a little sister to me, and Laxus I get, but she has only spoken to him once" he tried to convey and comfort.

Natsu only nods still disappointed.

"Natsu… Look at me" Gray finally said after a moment, Natsu complied "You'll never know how she feels about you until you ask her, after this mission, I suggest you find a quiet place and take her there, and discuss what you've discussed with me, you may be surprised, and to be honest, I think you'll like what you find" Gray smirks "I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not looking, I have a feeling she likes you too"

"But how can you know that?" Natsu asks sceptically looking at the ice wizard.

"Because, that's the way Juvia looks at me, when she's not being overly obsessive of course" he chuckled and finally got a smile and chuckle out of Natsu "There you go~ now stop worrying and get yourself pumped up for this battle! Its gunna be a good one!"

Natsu nodded his head and stood up with a big grin on his face "I'm fired up now!~"

* * *

Chapter 3 people 0-0 how did you like it? Not much action yet but lots of unacquainted love feels with NaLu~

Review and tell me your thoughts! Also fav if you wanna know when the next chapter is available! It shall be soon 0-0


	4. Chapter 4

" _But how can you know that?" Natsu asks sceptically looking at the ice wizard._

" _Because, that's the way Juvia looks at me, when she's not being overly obsessive of course" he chuckled and finally got a smile and chuckle out of Natsu "There you go~ now stop worrying and get yourself pumped up for this battle! Its gunna be a good one!"_

 _Natsu nodded his head and stood up with a big grin on his face "I'm fired up now!~"_

* * *

It was time; the team left the Inn and gave Happy the communication lacrima. Flying around for an hour watching every person who remained on the streets at this time, Happy kept the others informed. Meanwhile, the team had split into their decided pairs and were casually walking about the town, trying not to look suspicious but also keeping a sharp eye out for the Grimm Brothers.

"Guy's I think I've spotted them, there are two strange looking guys in the town square…" Happy spoke, both teams heard and nodded heading in that direction fast.

"What do you mean by weird looking Happy?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see soon" Happy replied before flying down to Natsu and Gray to join the ambush.

As planned both pairs arrived at the square from opposite ends blocking the exits and surrounding the brothers. When they stopped, their eyes widened a bit at what they saw "Oh… I see what you mean" Lucy spoke, staring at the guys.

"Well, well~ It seems our luck has finally caught up with us Emil~" One of the brothers spoke. Both the brothers were of the same height and build, and both possessed alluring mix-match eyes. One was bright blue with a regular, circular iris, while the other glowed a deep yellow/orange with a slit iris. Though the brother's shared the same unusual eyes, they were on different sides to each other.

The bother that spoke up first was wearing matte black, fitted armour; it was sleek and covered all his vitals but looked light, presumably for speed. With this armour, dark, grey chainmail covered the rest of his body, up to his neck. His hands were covered with armoured gloves, they possessed the same matte black finish but what was most intriguing were the claws that the armour produced, sharp and pointed, with a slight glow to them, obviously possessing magic. His skin was pale and inhabited tattoo-like marking on his face, like stripes of a tiger; his lips curled up into a villainous smirk, revealing white fangs. Finally, the part of him, other than his eyes, that glowed in the moonlight was his hair; it shone a silver colour and flowed down below his posterior, fluttering to the side slightly in the wind. His name was Jacob Grimm as soon presented by his twin.

"It seems we may have something close to a challenge at least, brother Jacob" The brother named Emil seemed a lot more mysterious, his voice much deeper than his counterpart. His appearance reminded the Fairy Tail wizards of their friend, Mystogan. Emil was wrapped in white fabric from his neck to his feet; only brown boots could be seen beneath the flowing material that encased him. His face, neck and hair were also covered by fabric but of a darker white hue. The only part of this brother they could see were his piercing eyes and slight dotted tattoo markings, like his brother, but they were formed under his left eye and above his right eyebrow. The colour of his hair could only be made out from the long fringe that stuck out in places where the material showed a little of his face, his hair being black as night but still shone in the moonlight. Finally, on Emil's back he seemed to carry a staff, again much like Mystogan. It was matte black, like his brothers' armour, and star shaped at the tip, in the centre of the star was a big red jewel that glowed like a ruby.

After assessing the appearance of these brothers the Fairy Tail wizards confirmed them to be who they were looking for, both possessing the mark that was described to them by the mayor, a bird with a crown above it.

"It's them… Don't let your guard down!" Erza instructed; this made Jacob chuckle and stick his tongue out.

"What you gunna do red head? Still… You look like fun I suppose" he hummed looking Erza, then Lucy, up and down, he noticed Lucy glancing past him at the pink haired mage "Hmmm~ Interesting" he saw Natsu looking back at Lucy with a nod. "Hey Brother Emil~ you wanna take the boys? You know how much I like to play with my food~" Jacob smirked at the women and licked his lips. Emil rolled his eyes, maintaining his stoic appearance "If you wish, I will take the little boys" he replied.

Both Natsu and Gray didn't take his comment lightly "Little boys?!" they both shouted in unison, anger and determination leaking from their eyes.

Before they knew it the Team Natsu had split up, they weren't sure when it had happened but Erza and Lucy stood in battle stance waiting for Jacob's first move, all still stood in the town square. Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray had chased Emil away, towards the other end of town were a public garden resided. Not realising that the brothers had separated them purposefully.

Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer and Gray the Ice Maker Mage, verses, Emil, the Grimm brother with unknown power yet to be revealed.

Erza, the Re-quip Mage and Lucy, the Celestial Wizard, Verses, Jacob, A Grimm Brother, also which unknown powers.

How will these battles turn out?

* * *

(A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger XD couldn't help myself~ you wont have to wait long though~ I have a lot of free time lately, so 24 hours at most ^_^ Hope you're enjoying it! Let me know your thoughts, I have plans for Jacob and his abilities but I'm a little stumped on Emil's, ANY IDEAS? If you wanna see a rough drawing of the Grimm Brothers I have drawn them as the cover for this story ^_^ Oh! And sorry its short, I had plans to make the fights separate and they will be long~ so I'll make it up to you haha)


	5. Chapter 5

_Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer and Gray the Ice Maker Mage, verses, Emil, the Grimm brother with unknown power yet to be revealed._

 _Erza, the Re-quip Mage and Lucy, the Celestial Wizard, Verses, Jacob, A Grimm Brother, also which unknown powers._

 _How will these battles turn out?_

* * *

Erza and Lucy stood ready for whatever this Grimm Brother had in store, Lucy glanced at Erza hoping her friend, even sister, had a plan in mind, however, it seemed Erza was having difficulty figuring out what kind of magic Jacob possessed.

"Two lovely lady's~ though the red head is totally my type! I saw how little blondie there and salmon head were looking at each other" Jacob spat with a smirk and his snake-like tongue sticking out.

Lucy's eyes widened a bit, but Erza didn't falter "Are you going to keep identifying us by our hair?" Erza asked with a raised brow.

"I wouldn't have to, if you had any manners" Jacob retaliated and shrugged; the girls glanced at each other before looking back at Jacob.

"Alright then" Erza began "My name is Erza and this here is Lucy" she introduced herself and teammate "The salmon head you spoke of is Natsu, and the Raven haired one is Gray, we are all from the Fairy Tail Guild" she explained, seeing no need to lack manners before a battle.

"Ah~ I see, such beautiful names you girls have"

"And you are Jacob Grimm, and your twin I suspect, is Emil Grimm" Erza continued.

To Jacobs surprise he laughed and grinned widely "I knew there was a reason I liked you, very perceptive~ Yes we are twins of one egg, born with a linked mind, though our persona's have multiple differences we work well together" Jacob cleared up with a chuckle before rubbing his metal covered hands together causing a spark. "Now we have the introductions out of the way, lets get this thing started~" Jacob jumped in to the air and suddenly vanished.

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked around in search of him "W-What the? Did he leave?" she asked still on high alert, Erza stood still with her eye's closed trying to sense him.

There! She sensed his power "Lucy behind you!" Erza shouted but was too late as Jacob suddenly appeared behind Lucy.

"The face of that boys suffering will feed me for months~" Jacob whispered into Lucy's ear before his sharp index finger pierced her skin right over her heart. He then suddenly vanished again.

Lucy's eyes were wide, the attack left her with a tiny prick, like a needle "W-What… was that?" she asked unsure of how to put his word and his attack together.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Erza ran to her side to inspect the damage. "Y-Yeah? I think so…" she said quietly and looked down at the only tiny injury given "Umm… I'm confused… how was that an attack? My doctor had attacked me worse than that" Lucy said humorously. Erza rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged "Maybe it's just like he said, he's just playing with his 'food'" she took a guess, but was very wrong.

Jacob suddenly appeared in his previous position "Awww… Erza you disappoint me" he pouted and crouched on a half-wall, his arms hanging between his bent legs "You really think my attacks have little to no effect?" he said almost sounding insulted.

Erza's gaze remained on Jacob for a couple minutes trying her best to really assess the situation, however, she was soon snapped out of it when Lucy grabbed her arm tightly "E-Erza… I… I don't feel good…" She said weakly, her legs giving out on her. Erza moved quickly and supported her before going down on her knees, holding her weakened teammate in her arms "Lucy? Lucy!" Erza shook her but Lucy had lost consciousness completely, her heart was steady but her breaths were shallow "What did you do to her?! Poison?!" Erza estimated.

Jacob tutted "I deal with no such magic…" he exclaimed, his expression looking hurt. He jumped down from the wall and walked over to the girls "The little dear is just asleep~ It shall be fun to see the look on that boys face when he realises he'll never see her again~" Jacobs grin turned into a villainous smirk, looking down at Lucy and Erza.

The latter knelt there, holding her friend close, shaking out of frustration and rage, "So it was you! You're the one comatoseing those girls in this town!" she exclaimed furiously. She withdrew her one of many swords and swung it towards Jacob, to no avail, he'd disappeared again.

"Damn it… Lucy, don't you worry… we will fix this… Natsu, nor I, would ever let you die… Hang in there for us alright?" she spoke softly, moving Lucy to a bench on the far side of the town square, out of additional harms way. Once Erza was satisfied that Lucy was comfortable and secure, she made her way back to the centre "Alright! You wanted me! Come and get me!" Erza shouted, sensing the brother's presence and turning to block his attack just in time.

At the public Garden, Natsu and Gray stood ready for a fight, however, no fight had started yet… Emil just stood there staring at the boys.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Gray shouted, Natsu's exposed his fangs as he growled with impatience, however, it was impatience that cost him the previous job… He couldn't let Lucy down again…

"Such impatient boys…" Emil sighed and closed his eyes. Natsu took that as an opening and charged towards the Grimm brother.

"Fire Dragon! Iron Fist!" He shouted and threw a hard punch towards Emil, but just before the hit landed Emil's eyes opened and glowed, looking directly into Natsu's eyes, which were now glowing in return, and forced him to stop his attack, or rather, stop moving at all.

"Natsu! What's going on! Why did you stop!" Gray shouted, his fist held so tight his knuckles where turning white.

"I-I… I don't-… I can't move!" He strained, trying his best to move but nothing came from his efforts. Emil stood there as he had been all this time, stoic and quiet "Be a good little boy and fight your friend, the one who wins will get to live" he spoke softly behind the fabric covering his face. The only one that heard his voice was Natsu because of his dragon hearing, however, there was nothing he could do, something was controlling his body, like a puppet on strings. Natsu rushed towards Grey and attacked him with the same attack as before. Unfortunately Gray hadn't expected that to happen and was hit. He was sent flying back, hitting his back against one of the trees with a loud groan before hitting the floor "S-Shit…" he moaned, shakily getting up with the tree as support.

"Crap! Sorry man! I don't know what's going on! My body is moving on its own" Natsu told him, freaking out and frustrated. Gray looked at his teammate and noticed Natsu's eyes were glowing, much like Emil's. Then it came to him "I see… Mind control magic…" he sighed and stretched his arm's readying himself for the fight to come. 'I've only heard of mind control magic, I've never come across it before now… I wonder if there is a way to break it… maybe if i-' Gray thought to himself before shouting to his teammate.

"Hey! Flame boy! Looks like we have no choice but to fight to the death, right here, right now~!" Gray smirked, he knew what he had to do, so why not have a little fun with it. He'd have to keep a sharp eye on the Grimm brother, his mind control magic is one thing but Gray highly doubted that was all Emil was packing.

Natsu grinned, "Now that sounds like a plan! Bring it on, Ice boy! I'm fired up now!" he exclaimed willing to fight Gray, this willingness was weakening the mind control effects, only strengthened if the opponent _isn't_ willing… There was a scowl from Emil, the glow from his and Natsu's eye's fading a bit but not completely.

'Just as I thought' Gray though to himself before lunging forward and fighting Natsu as they usually did every day inside of the guild.

* * *

(A/N: Hope you are enjoying! Will Lucy be okay?! 0-0 Who knows…

I'd love to see other's versions of the Grimm Brothers! If youre artistic or simple want to join in then draw how you would imagine their appearance and send a link in the review or PM to your photo~

Don't forget to fav and review~ 3)


	6. Chapter 6

_This willingness was weakening the mind control effects, only strengthened if the opponent isn't willing… There was a scowl from Emil, the glow from his and Natsu's eye's fading a bit but not completely._

' _Just as I thought' Gray though to himself before lunging forward and fighting Natsu as they usually did every day inside of the guild._

* * *

Gray ran at Natsu, getting in a few hits with his ice magic, however, it was short lived as Natsu used fire dragon breath on his teammate.

Gray managed to dodge it mostly "Shit… I should have seen that coming…" he groaned holding his burnt arm. Natsu grabbed Gray and started battling like they did back at the Guild, with enthusiasm but not deadly. While they fought, a small conversation arose, quiet enough for Emil to not hear, all he was doing was standing amused at his show.

"Natsu… Listen to me… In a minute I need you to drain your entire magic supply, that way you aren't much of a threat and I can make a move on washing-line over there" Gray told him, avoiding punches and returning some.

"W-What? Why you? Why can't I beat up that hat stand?" Natsu grumbled causing Gray to sigh.

"Are you stupid or something?"

"I'm Not Stupid!" Natsu growled

"Okay, Okay… Look, you're under his mind magic already… he can't control two at a time, or else he'd have gotten me already… so just go along with it alright?" Gray looked into Natsu's eyes, exchanging momentary conversational glances before nodding to each other.

"Alright" Natsu stood, out of breath a little before firing up "You've made me mad now!" He shouted putting on a display, he suddenly combusted, crying out as he raised his power more and more until he was sweating and his legs were starting to feel like jelly.

Gray watched, glancing past Natsu to see Emil's eyes widen considerably, 'he obviously underestimated us' Gray thought with a chuckle before looking back at Natsu and nodded, giving the signal.

Putting everything he had into this one attack "Fire Dragon ROAR!" he yelled and released the attack towards Gray who had jumped up onto a high wall, this way Natsu's attack will be directed towards the sky and not harm anyone.

Gray jumped out of the way just in time, and made haste towards Emil, who of which seemed to be mesmerised by Natsu's attack. Gray took this chance, staying quiet and out of sight "Ice mage prison" he whispered, not wanting to snap Emil out of the trance. A cage of ice suddenly surrounded Emil, finally snapping out of it "What the-?!"

Natsu panted heavily before giving Gray the thumbs up "Maybe this battle was a little overkill, but nice job" he spoke exhausted before collapsing on the floor "I-I… I'm just gunna lie here for a bit" he added.

Gray laughed, "Alright, you rest, I'll call in the guards to have this one arrested" he glanced at Emil who hadn't moved and was back to his stoic expression.

'This was too easy… I wonder how the girls are doing…' Gray thought before going over to the cage.

He called the magic council's guards using a communication lacrima, then glanced at his beaten opponent "you're very calm for someone that's about to be arrested" Gray spoke, sceptical on his win.

Emil stared at him with an expression that sent chills down Gray's back.

"Arrested you say?" Emil raised a brow "I doubt that will be the case, my brother is the one that likes to have all the fun, I just like to tag along for the experience and information" he told the ice mage.

Just after hearing this Gray and Natsu heard the scream from the other side of the town "T-That… That sounded like…" Natsu started to stand again, Gray looking to the south with worry.

"Erza!" They both finished in unison.

On the other side of town Lucy still lay pale and unconscious on the bench out of harms way, Erza on the other hand, looked like she'd been hit by a train, her armour bashed and broken, crouching on the floor heaving for breath "N-No… How… How can you be this strong?... You're not even from a guild" She panted, looking up at the spotless Jacob with one eye, the other closed from blood leaking over it.

Jacob shrugged "wouldn't you like to know missy~ but that was one hell of a scream, I'll give you that~" he laughed, causing Erza to feel helpless for the first time in a long time, how could she be so weak...? Was it the 7 year gap…?

"Oh? What's this? Looks like the show is just about to start, oh, seems my brother needs me too~ I'll be sure to watch the show from a far~!" Jacob grinned widely rubbing his hands together like he was waiting for a feast.

"W-What are you talking about?" Erza strained, trying to get up.

"Your knights in shining armour are coming, but I think the ending will be a bit boring if I don't give a tiny bit of assistance" he hummed tapping his lip with his index finger/claw.

He then leaned in real close to Erza before whispering four words.

 _Once Upon a Time~_

* * *

(A/N: I hope this chapter was ok . I suck at writing battle scenes hahaha I'm a sucker for putting more detail in to dramatic and/or romantic scenes . Forgive me hahaha~ Review below what you think Jacob is talking about~)


	7. Chapter 7 (End)

"Your knights in shining armour are coming, but I think the ending will be a bit boring if I don't give a tiny bit of assistance" he hummed tapping his lip with his index finger/claw.

He then leaned in real close to Erza before whispering four words.

 _Once Upon a Time~_

* * *

Jacob disappeared and Erza sat up panting, trying to get her energy back. After a few minutes she heard fast-paced footsteps heading her way "Erza! Are you okay?" Gray called out.

Natsu and Gray ran to Erza's side, Gray inspected the damage while Natsu looked around "Where did the other guy go?" he asked before glancing at Erza.

"H-He… He was too strong… I don't know how… But… He managed to dodge all my attacks and his were too fast to dodge… I hope you had better luck" she sighed, slowly recovering but still looking beat up.

"Yeah, we imprisoned the other one, the guards are taking him to prison now" Gray confirmed. They both helped Erza to her feet, then Natsu finally realised, through all the chaos how could he forget?!

"Um… Erza where is Lucy?" he asked, but panic arose inside of him as Erza's face dropped, she tensed up and began to shake from anger "E-Erza?" Natsu asked again with a bit more caution and worry in his tone.

She turned and looked over her shoulder, towards the bench on the other side of the courtyard "She over there…" Erza spoke quietly, as if ashamed. Natsu turned around and looked at the blonde mage lying unconscious on the bench, his eyes widened as he ran towards her, trying to see movement of her lungs or hear a flutter of her heart.

When Natsu got to the bench he knelt beside the celestial wizard, Gray and Erza just behind him "What happened?" Natsu asked, brushing Lucy's fringe from her face. "Hey… come on Lucy… Wake up…"

"It's no use…" Erza said sorrowfully.

"What are you talking about, she looks relatively unharmed" Gray spoke, confused as he assessed his teammates condition, Erza shook her head.

"That brother… Jacob… He did this to her… and to the other girls too" she spoke, then it clicked, the boys both looked at Erza with shocked and dreaded expressions, more so Natsu.

"W-What?! You mean she'll never wake up!" Natsu exclaimed loudly. He didn't know what to do or say… The one that was supposed to be his mate might never wake up… He may never see her smile again… Her beautiful eyes… Her large heart when being with her friends… He may never have the chance to tell her how he feels…

"N-No… It cant…" Natsu began to shiver, rage filling his very core.

He began to growl and self-combust.

"Natsu! What are you-"

The other didn't have a chance before Natsu dashed away "I smell you" he growled in a low gravelled voice, he then looked to where he could smell Jacob, hiding on a roof. Natsu didn't waste any time, he consumed all the flames from the street lamps and any fire that was in the immediate area.

"No one hurt's my mate and lives to tell the tale!" He yelled before taking in a large breath, "DRAGON FORCE! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before condensing his attack to have more force.

Jacob was watching the scene, enjoying and feeding of Natsu's sorrow, so much so that he hadn't realised the attack that was coming towards him "Oh shit!" his expression changed from enjoyment to dread, he couldn't move in time! Trying to jump away he only exposed himself, before he knew it he was hit "AHH!"

The flames were huge, almost like a nuclear bomb in the sky; luckily the attack hadn't caused major damage to the surrounding building as it was focused on one target. Said target fell from the sky, completely charred and burnt.

Gray had left Erza's side, letting her watch over Lucy, the ice wizard then had to hold Natsu back "Stop! Natsu! Don't kill him!"

"No! Gray! He hurt Lucy! And Erza! I can't let him get away with that!" Natsu shouted trying to struggle out of Gray's grasp.

"I know! But we need him to tell us how to wake the girls up! That includes Lucy! If you kill him they might all die!" And with those final words, Natsu calmed down and fell to his knees, his head hung, obviously fighting tears. Gray smiled sadly before calling the guards over to the town square, having the second brother taken into custody "Be sure to keep him in Magic nullifying cuffs at all times… try and get some answer from him too… It was his doing that comatosed those girls…" Gray told the soldier, they all nodded before taking the Grimm brothers away.

* * *

The night lit up into morning, the sun was peaking over the horizon with a golden glow. The team from Fairy Tail had gone back to their hotel room, in the girls room both Erza and Lucy lay in their beds, Erza was quickly recovering, but Lucy was still in a coma and paling as the hours went on. Natsu had never left her side, holding her hand and keeping a regular eye on her vitals. He looked exhausted but to be honest, the exhaustion was out of worry, rather than power depletion.

Gray stood by the window, Happy by his side, though his name suggests otherwise, he was not happy at all… he cried for his teammate and was furious he couldn't help… Again… He felt so helpless at this moment…

There was a knock at the door; Gray took the liberty of answering it. It was a royal soldier "Excuse me, I have news on the prisoners"

Gray nodded "Did he talk?"

The soldier rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well… sort of… But it doesn't make much sense"

"Let's hear it anyway"

"Okay… All the prisoner said, was… And I quote…" he cleared he throat "Happily ever after" he spoke and shrugged at the blank expressions he got in return.

Gray sighed, "Alright… Thank you for your help" with that he closed the door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Happy complained, Gray took a seat and shrugged "I have no idea"

"He said 'Once upon a time' earlier" Erza spoke, sitting up a little. Gray moved to her side

"You're awake, you should still rest, you were badly hurt" but Erza refused.

"If we don't hurry and figure out this riddle then Lucy and the girls will perish forever…" she spoke making Natsu flinch. Though he was listening, he kept his eyes on his most prized possession, his back to the others.

Happy tapped his paw on his lips "Once upon a time… And happily ever after?" Happy recognised those words, they were words from children's fairy-tale books, but then it came to him, he suddenly got over excited causing everyone to look at him.

"Happy? You okay over there?" Erza asked, Happy smiled widely with tears pouring down his face.

"I-I figured it out" he spoke, trying to contain his excitement and self-pride.

Everyone faced Happy, even Natsu "You did!? Then tell us!" They exclaimed, eager to try anything at this point, even if the idea was crazy and from Happy.

Happy took a few breaths to calm down before hovering and looking at everyone "Ummm well… Once upon a time and Happily ever after are words from children books" Happy began, the others nodded "Well yes we know that too" Gray and Erza both said not getting the point but waiting for Happy to continue.

"Yeah, and in the stories many of the female leads are ummm… put under a spell… or more specifically, a sleeping curse" Happy finished, the others widened their eyes as they realised the blue cat was right.

"Sleeping Beauty" Erza spoke, shocked that this hadn't come to her sooner.

"Snow white" Gray listed off another before looking at Natsu. The latter still didn't get it however "What? So the girls were cursed, how does that help us?" he said, his fangs gritting together.

"Natsu have you never read a fairy-tale book?" Erza asked astonished. Gray just face-palmed "Are you kidding me… Its Natsu, I'll be surprised if he's EVER read a book"

"I have too!" Natsu argued back but before a brawl could break out Erza stopped it "Zip it!"

"Yes ma'am…" They spoke in unison.

"Natsu, in these stories, young girls were put under sleeping curses to sleep forever, this caused suffering of others which the curser fed off, sound familiar?"

Natsu listened to Erza before nodding, clearly pissed off remembering that jackass.

"Okay… So in the stories how was it that the girl's woke up?" Natsu asked, that was when his eyes widened, every person in the room, save himself and Lucy, were giving off a dark vibe matched with evil grins like hungry wolves surrounding their prey.

"At the end of the story, the only way to break the spell is with true loves first kiss" Happy spoke, making the others chuckle in anticipation.

Natsu blinked and blushed deeply "U-Uh… I mean… If kissing Lucy is what saves her then I'm all for it but… wouldn't 'true love' mean she has to love me that much in return?" Natsu asked, his head hung like a puppy with its ears flopped.

Natsu's comment shocked the three in the room

"Natsu" Gray spoke, before Erza held out a hand to stop him, shaking her head, she then took over.

"Natsu, kiss her~" She smiled "Your doubt's are so very wrong, kiss her and it will be proven, I spoke to her last night, and from what we talked about, I know that you are someone special in her heart" The scarlet haired wizard explained all with a soft and caring smile.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and held her cold hand once again "I love you Lucy… Please wake up… I can't live without you" He spoke quietly, hesitating for a moment before leaning down slowly, his lip brushed over hers softly before locking a soft and romantic kiss. It held for a few seconds before Natsu raised his head and watched Lucy's face closely for any movement or improvement of her health.

Suddenly Lucy's eyes fluttered open, confused and still a little drowsy she rubbed them and saw Natsu's face close to hers. Flustered, she shimmied away a bit "E-Erm… Natsu… Why are you so close?"

But before she got any answer everyone had jumped at her, excited to see their teammate awake and healthy.

"LUCY!~"

* * *

A few weeks had passed; The Girls that were in a coma had woken up when kissed by their loved one, Lucy was brought up to speed on what had happened, though not every little detail was revealed so not to ruin Natsu's surprise. Erza had healed completely and all were well in Magnolia's Fairy Tail Guild.

Everything was happy and calm.

Under the blossom tree in the Magnolia garden stood Lucy, dressed nicely as instructed by Mirajane, her heart was beating fast out of nervousness. She wasn't told why she was here but as soon as she saw the pink haired mage walking towards her, in somewhat formal attire, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest 'whoa, he looks so handsome' she couldn't help but think.

"H-Hi Lucy~" Natsu smiled with his big grin, but wait! Was that a blush on his cheeks? It was just like Déjà vu.

Lucy didn't know what to make of this "Natsu? What's going on?" she had to know or else her heart would explode from the stress, she wasn't one for surprises. Natsu cleared his throat 'come on man! You've rehearsed this!' he thought to himself, playing with his scarf a bit.

"Um.. Lucy, I know that you have seen a change in my behaviour lately, and that I have become more protective of you… not to mention wanting to be close to you" He began to which Lucy could just nod, knowing where this was going but again, not willing to believe it. "This is because… well… It's hard to explain but… you're the one I love Lucy" The words widened Lucy's eyes as large as they could go, some tears resting on her lower lash threatening to fall. She never thought she'd ever hear Natsu say those words to her, the bumbling idiot who was oblivious to everything, even feelings! But here he was, confessing to her. "As a dragon slayer myself and others like me have dragon instincts deep inside us, and much like Gajeel… I also have a sworn mate… and of course, who else would it be but you, Lucy~ You're the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I fight my very hardest, the reason I feel sad and protective when you fall ill" he spoke with such purity and honesty, Lucy could no longer hold back, as the tears of happiness fell. Natsu chewed his lip, his hands shaking as he looked in to Lucy's glistening eyes and fiddling with his shirt "If you'll have me, Lucy Heartfelia, would you be my sworn mate, my other half, my Lucy?" he asked, waiting on the edge of his seat, hypothetically, for a reply, trying to read Lucy's expressions. Natsu was about to collapse from anxiety if he didn't get an answer soon.

"L-Lucy?" He asked, Lucy blinked out of her trance, those beautiful words Natsu had spoken were taking their time to sink in so she could always remember them "Y-Yes" she whispered before letting out a giggled sob, she then through her arms around him "Yes! I love you Natsu! I'm just so happy and overwhelmed" she spoke laughing softly and crying out of pure happiness.

Of course, the Fairy Tail Guild are nosey and were watching from a far out of sight, but when she said yes they all jumped and put their fists in the air "YAY! CONGRATUALATIONS!"

The party celebrating Natsu and Lucy's relationship lasted weeks, but this was only the beginning for the new found couple, what more awaits and tests their love?

* * *

(A/N: The end~ I hope you enjoyed, I personally think I lacked spirit during the battles and I think I could have done a lot better … But that can just be a get-going force for my next story ^.^ I love NaLu and have lots of one-shots and two-shots planned to stay tuned!

Don't forget to Review! I love those comments, even critical ones~ all to improve a writer and bring along the motivation to do more and better ^.^ Go Fairy tail!


End file.
